Make You Feel My Love
Make You Feel My Love '''to piosenka z trzeciego odcinka sezonu piątego, The Quarterback. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel Berry. Rachel dedykuje tę piosenkę Finnowi. Twierdzi, że ją wybrała, ponieważ była przez nich śpiewana wspólnie podczas jazdy samochodem. Występ porusza niezwykle całą zgromadzoną publiczność. Na koniec wszyscy mają łzy w oczach. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie '''Rachel: When the rain is blowing in your face | Gdy z deszczem stajesz oko w oko And the whole world is on your case | Gdy cały świat zajmuje się twymi sprawami I could offer you a warm embrace | W mym ciepłym objęciu To make you feel my love | Poczujesz miłość When the evening shadows and the stars appear | Gdy zapada gwieździsta noc And there is no one there to dry your tears | Łzy po twej twarzy płyną strumieniem I could hold you for a million years | W mym objęciu zawsze To make you feel my love | Poczujesz miłość I know you haven't made your mind up yet | Wiem, żeś jeszcze nie podjął decyzji But I would never do you wrong | Ale ja nie chcę źle I've known it from the moment that we met | Od pierwszego spojrzenia, wiedziałam No doubt in my mind where you belong | Że należysz przy mym boku I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue | Głodna i pobita And I'd go crawling down the avenue | Po bulwarze będę się czołgać No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do | Nie na niczego, czego bym nie dokonała, byś To make you feel my love | Poczuł miłość Oohh | Oohh Hmmm | Hmmm Oh, the storms are raging on the rolling sea | Burza szaleje na morzu And on the highway of regret | I na drodze pełnej żali The winds of change are blowing wild and free | Wiatr wyznacza zmiany, tak wolny You ain't seen nothing like me yet | A ty już nigdy nie spotkasz takiej jak ja I could make you happy, make your dreams come true | Mogę uszczęśliwić, sprawić by twe sny się ziściły Nothing that I wouldn't do | Nie na niczego, czego bym nie dokonała Go to the ends of the Earth for you | Na koniec świata bym pobiegła To make you feel my love | Byś poczuł mą miłość To make you feel my love | Mą miłość... Ciekawostki *Lea zaakceptowała i wybrała tę piosenkę, aby zaśpiewać ją w tym odcinku, ponieważ chciała wykonać coś co wiąże się z jej osobistymi przeżyciami. *Rachel dedykuje piosenkę Finnowi, po czym wspomina, że to była pierwsza piosenka, którą śpiewali wspólnie podczas jazdy. *To pierwszy raz od You Get What You Give (Goodbye), gdy Rachel śpiewa w sali chóru. Galeria MYFML.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m16s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m13s137.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m10s103.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m07s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m04s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h41m01s17.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h40m45s112.jpg Tumblr n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n8lq4u0An51ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr muicrcwTMx1rzmt8uo6 250.gif MYFML10.gif MYFML8.gif MYFML7.gif MYFML3.gif MYFML2.gif MYFML1.gif Myfml.gif Filmy Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Quarterback